


Wanna Hold Your Hand

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Tentacles. Do I have to warn for silliness?
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowledge cannot always make right what is meant for the heart (or body) to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fic Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. Dedicated to [](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/profile)[twinsarein](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/) for the obvious reasons, but also because she helped me decide to do my little February fest. ~~Blame~~ Credit to her for inspiration and encouragement. Continued in [Love Me Do @LJ](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/22350.html).

"It's not as bad as all that," Lex assured Clark. His words only seemed to make the teen draw in closer on himself, arms curled about his torso. Arms and extra appendages, that was. Against his better judgement, Lex stepped back into Clark's space and immediately felt the tentacles - there had to be a better word, and he'd find it. Later - close about him. The blue color and the narrow shape reminded him of the ropes used in bondage, an association Lex tried hard to put aside.

Clark looked even more miserable than before. "I'm sorry."

Lex ignored the apology and the rather friendly way Clark's out-of-control tentacles were behaving and put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Don't be. We'll figure out how to hand- deal with this." He jumped as one of the tentacles managed to dip down the back of his shirt. They were dry and smooth, much like Clark's skin (or Lex's), and if it wasn't for the shape and the knowledge of what it was, Lex could almost have believed it was a hand trailing down his back.

"Oh, god." Clark was trying to pull back, but Lex had him pretty well trapped against the back of the couch. Clark might have gone over it to save them both the embarrassment, but two of the tentacles had looped over it in such a way that Clark was pretty much stuck exactly where he was.

Another set of tentacles was trying to work the fastening on their pants and Lex dropped a hand and slapped them away. They retreated with, unbelievably, an air of hurt. Lex cast about desperately for something to say. "Odin's gray mare had eight legs."

The tentacle was out of Lex's shirt and it and another were trailing down his arms. He clamped his hands purposely over the top of his pants and smirked when they fell away in disappointment. When he looked up, Clark was staring at him oddly. "A horse, Lex? Really? This is not exactly a hoof." He had a tentacle in hand and was waving it, a move the others seemed to think was great as they set up around his body and followed the motion.

"You look a bit like a peacock." The dark blue color of the tentacles helped with that impression. Clark sighed and released the tentacle, and all eight moved back to Lex, who had not taken the opportunity to escape. "No horse comparisons, then. The Hindu god Vishnu has eight arms."

"I don't really feel like a god, Lex. More like an alien whose been combined unwillingly with an octopus."

Lex stored the choice of wording away for later. "Wrong color for an octopus." Again, the look of disbelief, like Lex was crazy for trying to make sense or humor from the situation. "Question. They seem to like me. Do they have this reaction to everyone?"

Clark blushed and mumbled a reply that was more than 'no', but close enough.

"Are you sure?" The last word cut off in a gasp as he was yanked forward. Clark caught at his shoulders and tried to preserve the distance between them, but with his tentacles being willful, they couldn't get much distance between them.

Which was how Lex became aware of the second set. He was tracking the eight blue tentacles and Clark's hands were visible, so the wiggling pressure at his groin was--

He stared at the tentacles waving at him from the opening in Clark's pants, then at the two that had escaped out the top so that the tips alone were free to wiggle at Lex enticingly. They were smaller, in-so-far as they weren't as long as Clark was tall, but... No. Lex was not going to try to compare their size to anything else.

What he could see of Clark's face through his hands was bright read. He seemed to have gotten the arm-like tentacles under control, finally, as they were held up and away from Lex. But the trouser-tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own. Lex smirked slightly. "Clark, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

There was no response, except for a further curling of his body. Lex reached out and smoothed his hands over Clark's arms, petted a hand through his hair. He got Clark to drop his hands, but the teen refused to open his eyes, even when the tentacles tentatively came back to brush against Lex again. It was weird to attribute any emotion to their actions, but Lex thought their motions might have held a sense of yearning. For him. And the smaller ones, still unruly, were still reaching for him.

"You don't have to tell me," Lex murmured. He caught hold of a blue tip and smiled at the way it twined around his fingers. He didn't need Clark to tell him what was obvious. Not this time at least.

He stepped closer, back into Clark's personal space and the reach of the trouser-snakes that went right back to work, gauging Lex's interest and undoing his pants. Clark gasped, his eyes flying open. His irises burned red. "Lex?"

"You don't have to say a word, Clar-" It was not a manly sound that came from his throat, but there was only Clark to hear him, Clark whose tentacles had gotten into his pants and his underwear, and- "Ooh."

The little ones were slicker than their larger counter parts, smoother, and with their own lubricant. Lex thought about looking down to judge just how ruined his pants were, but decided he didn't care.

Clark's arms came around him and they did tip over the back of the sofa now, the blue tentacles bracing them as Clark settled on his back with Lex on top of him. "How much control do you have?" Lex asked.

Clark shuddered. "Not. A lot. Lex, please."

There wasn't anything he could ask for that Lex wouldn't give. He started to shimmy up so he could kiss Clark, and a tentacle around both his biceps helped maneuver and hold him in place. Clark's hands cupped his face, so gentle and sweet, that Lex was almost distracted from noticing his disappearing clothes. Almost.

He wasn't the only one being disrobed. Clark's plaid disappeared along with Lex's silk, and the slide of skin against skin was perfect as their mouth's meshed. Lex tried to focus on Clark's mouth, but there were sixteen other places on his body that the tentacles called to attention. Lex broke the kiss and pushed back onto his knees to get a look at what he was dealing with.

A perfectly normal-looking penis with a writhing bed of tentacles at the base. Lex touched the tip, then took pity at Clark's whimper and circles his fingers around it properly. Given the size of Clark's body, Lex had expected a monster cock, but the girth and length wasn't anything Lex hadn't taken at one point in time or another. "Do the tentacles go in with it?"

As if mentioning them gave some sort of permission, they rose out of the bed and drifted over his hand. The tips left a slick trail over his skin. "They seem to think so, yes," Clark answered roughly.

With their thickness added, and their length. Lex couldn't stop the tremor of anticipation that thrilled through him. Lex sat up and slid himself forward so that he was straddling Clark properly. "Okay, then. You know about the necessity of stretching?"

"You're-" Clark pushed up onto his elbows. "You want-?" He couldn't seem to find the words.

"You," Lex verified. Clarified. There was no store-bought lube necessary, and it wasn't Clark's fingers that worked their way into his body to stretch him. He'd been right about the length of the individual tentacles, though he hadn't thought about their dexterity. One, two, he couldn't tell how many, but the ones working inside slid over is prostate with a regularity and pressure that was perfect. "You can feel this?" he asked against Clark's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Clark answered, voice strained. His hands soothed over the back of Lex's head, the only place that seemed to be reserved from the tentacles.

Lex felt the set remove itself from his body and he bit back the noise of disappointment in his throat. They didn't leave entirely, just took up position at his entrance, holding him open as Clark's penis found its way inside. Once he was inside fully, Clark pulled Lex into a tight embrace, holding him still and captive with arms and all sixteen tentacles.

He seemed unwillingly to move or let go, and Lex's arms were trapped between them, leaving him few options to sooth Clark's tension. "Clark?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a question. You're come isn't made of ink, is it?"

That got him the reaction he'd wanted. Clark pulled back to look at him. "What? No? Why would you ask that?"

Lex put his arms around Clark's neck. "You were the one who mentioned being an octopus. I just wanted to know if I was going to have to replace furniture and bedding when we're done."

"Your couch is resistant to blood, Lex," Clark reminded him. He sounded almost normal, as if they weren't having the strangest sex of Lex's life. "I think it can handle a little spunk."

"And my Egyptian cotton sheets?" he asked.

"We're not in your bed," Clark tossed back. He blushed, recollection clear on his face as tried to duck his head and found Lex too close to allow any space for hiding.

Lex nuzzled the edge of his jaw. "We could be. Next time." Assuming they ever finished the first.

"You want-?"

Same question as before, with the same answer, the only answer. "You, Clark," as if it hadn't been clear earlier. He ran his hands over Clark's back and sides, finding the places where each of the blue tentacles emerged and petting over them. "All of you, Clark. Or as much as you're willing to share with me."

Lex wouldn't have thought things could be made clearer with sex, but the sudden light of comprehension on Clark's face said the boy had, finally, gotten it.

It was cute, the way Clark's flush spread from the tips of his ears down to his chest. "I, uh. Want to give you everything, Lex." Honesty for once, yes, but also a rather dirty promise.

"Then give it to me," Lex instructed, smirking.


	2. Love Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes the body should not lead, nor the mind follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. A continuation of yesterday's [Wanna Hold Your Hand @LJ](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/22136.html).

"Then give it to me," Lex instructed, smirking.

Clark wasted no time obeying the command. Or trying, at least. The short tentacles were more wild and uncontrolled, and they made it quickly apparent that Clark had been telling the truth about where they thought they belonged. They'd stretched Lex out and then let Clark's penis inside, but hadn't pulled out completely.

They wriggled against Lex's entrance and he felt the first as it made it's slick way up beside Clark's cock. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry." Clark's jaw was clenched, eyes squeezed tight as he tried to master the lower limbs as he had the upper. The blue tentacles wrapped around Lex's back and undulated against his skin, soothing. Apologizing.

"I said all of you," Lex reminded him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

It was impossible not to laugh. "Clark, it isn't exactly pain I'm feeling right now."

A tentacle hooked around the back of each knee, throwing Lex off balance even while they tilted him for Clark's pleasure. The stretching of a second and third tentacle along Clark's length made him moan and he clutched at the parts of Clark he could reach, which happened to be two of the blue tentacles. They wrapped around his hand and survived his squeezing, as seemingly impervious to pain as the rest of Clark.

Clark's face was red and contorted. "I don't know how. To stop them. They're not..."

"Stop," Lex ordered, cupping Clark's head. He felt the teen shudder and try to withdraw, but that wasn't what Lex had meant. He put his arms around Clark and held on tightly, and in return, was held. "Stop worrying. You're not hurting me. You wouldn't. And wild and horny as parts of you are, I don't think your new appendages would, either."

As if to reward his defense, he felt the rub of tentacles against his prostate again. He couldn't tell now how many were in, but the absence of extra rubbing on his skin was a good indication that they all were.

"Can you feel all of them?" he asked, worried about Clark's silence.

The answer came, slowly and strained. "It's kind of a sensory overload. I know what each one is doing, and-" A tremor wracked his body and Lex gasped as his hips were tilted, forcing Clark deeper inside of him. "I can feel you everywhere, Lex."

Lex could have echoed the sentiment, since Clark was surrounding him and filling him, but there was a pressure inside, something apart from the slow, shallow thrusts of cock and the smooth, sensuous slide of tentacles. "Clark?"

"Yes?" Meek, worried, possibly frightened.

"Do your tentacles... have tentacles?"

Silence and stillness answered him, as if even the uncontrollable tentacles were waiting for a sign that it was safe to continue. "No?"

* * *

Lex attempted to straighten his clothes, but the tentacles had ripped a few obvious holes along the seams. Less than a dozen steps away, Clark was struggling as well. It was taking all his concentration to get the blue tentacles to push the shorter flesh-colored ones into his pants so he could get his jeans zipped up past them, and even then, they escaped through the unzipped fly and over the waist band.

Unbidden and uncontrollable, Lex's laughter flowed up and out. He caught Clark's shocked look before the teen's lips twitched and then they were both laughing. "I can't-" Clark held his hands up and the trouser-snakes waved at Lex in a fashion that fell somewhere between friendly and come-hither.

"You know, Clark, perhaps they'd be easier to deal with if they were tired."

"Tired?"

Lex smirked and gave up on his clothes. "I mentioned a bed, earlier. Maybe if you exerted them to the point of fatigue, you could control them."

Clark looked interested, if skeptical. "I don't think it works that way." He did stop trying to stuff the extra bits of himself away, though. "But maybe... practice would help?"

"Exercise?" Lex suggested. He held out a hand and wasn't surprised when it was three tentacles that slid into his grasp and around his arm instead of Clark's hand. Clark blushed. "I think you could use some practice with all of them."


	3. Octupus's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart (and tentacles) know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. Follows [Wanna Hold Your Hand @ LJ](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/22136.html) and [Love Me Do @ LJ](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/22350.html).

"I think you could use some practice with all of them."

Lex led the way to his bedroom, bypassing the main arteries of the castle and showing Clark the more private passages. Clark followed, five blue tentacles wrapped tight to his body with the smaller ones trapped in their confines. They'd still look a sight if they came across any of the servants, but they reached his suite without such an event.

He turned, pressed a kiss to the tentacles still gripping him, and then shook his hand gently free. "First exercise; take my clothes off. Not with your hands, Clark."

Clark dropped his arms, then screwed up his face in concentration. The blue tentacles slid over his shirt, a few poking at the tears, while the remainder set about undoing the few buttons Lex had done up downstairs. "It'd be easier with my hands." Clark's pout curled his lips into the most kissable moue Lex had ever seen.

"Eventually, it might be easier without your hands," Lex pointed out, sounding reasonable to his own ears.

Clark looked at him, aghast. "I can't use them in public, Lex."

"We're not in public, Clark," Lex reminded him in a similar tone. He spread his arms wide and smiled in satisfaction when the last button was undone and the tentacles pushed the shirt off his shoulders, pressing his arms down gently. "See?"

"They're only doing what I want because they want it," Clark said. He still looked unhappy.

Lex pushed the tentacles away and stepped into Clark's space, which required a bit of slapping at waist level before everything took the hint. "We'll work it out, Clark."

The teen nodded, then made a visual attempt to cheer up. "They like you."

"You think?" Lex asked. He put a hand on Clark's hip, or was aiming for a hip, at least. The little tentacles caught hold and dragged his hand to Clark's groin. Lex tried not to laugh at Clark's blush or his disgruntled look. "I like them, too."

Part of Clark's expression cleared a bit. "It just seems like too much. They're too much."

Too insistent and unruly, Lex might have agreed. He had to tug to free his hand. "Stop worrying so much about them. Look at me, Clark." Bright green eyes settled on his face and Clark smiled when Lex did. "No hands. Now focus on me and try to give them the message-"

His pants were suddenly open and pushed down. His boxers remained, but the tentacles worked over the band at the top and into the slit in front. Clark shuddered and drew him closer, swallowing Lex's surprised gasp and moan with a kiss.

Clark trailed kisses along Lex's jaw, nudging Lex's head back for access to his throat. His hands gripped Lex's, keeping to the earlier command to let his tentacles do the 'work'. When Clark groaned, Lex rolled his head around enough to look down, then was enthralled by the view. The short tentacles wove around both their erections and coiled up and down them simultaneously. Mutual masturbation at its finest.

The sudden clamping of every appendage wasn't quite what Lex expected. His hands were nearly crushed as Clark came, though the tentacles were, thankfully, a bit gentler as they milked alongside Lex. The pain and pleasure, such a complicated combination, forced the air from his lungs and every thought from his head.

When Lex opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed - why hadn't they moved there earlier? - and Clark was above him. Clark curled his fingers around Lex's and pressed their hands into the mattress. His face showed strain as the tentacles moved over Lex's body.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked. He squeezed Clark's hands, but there was no way he could free his hands from Clark's grip. Clark made a noise of disbelief. Between the position and Clark's weight, Lex was effectively trapped. He hadn't minded that before, but worry changed things. "Clark?"

"You-" He shook his head. "They're just... impossible." He was looking between their bodies at the shorter tentacles. Lex already knew what they were doing, could feel them wrapped around his flaccid cock, snaking around his balls. They were both spent, though the tentacles didn't seem aware of that. "They don't get tired, Lex."

He wanted to offer up a reassurance, some kind of comfort, but his mind had already jumped ahead to what that might mean. "Will they rest when you're sleeping?" When Lex was sleeping?

"I don't think so," Clark said with a shake of his head. He dropped his head to Lex's chest, putting his weight on his elbows. Lex had to let go and wriggle his arms into a more comfortable position.

Lex hooked a leg over Clark's and rolled them over. The tentacles, all of them working in concert, pulled him closer and wrapped around. He waited, expecting one set or the other to attempt to penetrate him, but once he was wrapped up snug to Clark's chest, the tentacles stilled.

Clark, too, was motionless. "Lex?"

With a frown he couldn't seem to get rid of, Lex settled as comfortably as possible. "We'll get them a teddy bear you can take home."

There was a mumble, something about how that probably wouldn't work, but Lex ignored it. One errant tentacle uncurled from around the base of Lex's penis and slid slowly past his testicles. "See?" Clark said against his neck. The tentacle only stretched itself out, covering Lex's entrance protectively before resting.

"Do they feel... restful?" he asked glad Clark couldn't see his expression.

"Yeah, actually." Clark sounded surprised and thoughtful. "I think that's..." He trailed off, and his chest expanded in a deep breath and sigh.

"It's what, Clark?"

"It's you. Because you're tired." That was all for a while. Lex waited for Clark to go to sleep or for the tentacles to rear up. He focused for a time on the tentacles about him, trying to distinguish where each individual one made contact. He'd determined seven of the sixteen when Clark shifted. The tentacles loosened to allow more room between them. "Is there a problem, Clark?" Lex asked solicitously.

Clark's gaze was focused on Lex's torso, his eyes narrowed. Lex waited patiently for the troubled expression to leave Clark's face and for their gazes to meet. Once again, Clark was flushed red in embarrassment. "Sorry. I just... Have you seen ~Species~~?"

Lex looked down at himself, trying to keep the momentary, fleeting horror out of his expression. Was he supposed to take that as a warning about alien pregnancy or imminent death? "Clark-"

"It's fine! Nothing growing! I just... Lex, there's something I have to tell you."


End file.
